Thanks for Hope, Hikaru
by Tracey4t
Summary: Hikaru is feeling down due to being alone, until Hope arrives just in time Dedicated to Hikaru Grim as one of my six thank you stories Warning : Story is a Yaoi story, as with all Yaoi stories, don't like, don't read
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANYWAY, SHAPE, OR FORM

Dedicated to Hikaru Grim as one of my six thank you stories

Warning: Story is a Yaoi story, as with all Yaoi story, don't like, don't read

"Oh yuke!" Hikaru groaned, "That has got to be one of the most nastiest things I've ever seen!" He was referring to watching his brother standing out in the middle of his college campus kissing Haruhi.

Kaoru opened an eye at the sound of his brother's voice to see him standing nearby watching him and Haruhi together. He softly pulled away from Haruhi. "Why don't you take a picture Hikaru? It'll last longer."

"I don't want to remember this, I want to erase it from my mind," Hikaru muttered.

"Hikaru, we've been going out for how long and you're still disgusted by the sight of me and Kaoru kissing?" Haruhi asked.

"Oh come on, it's disgusting watching you two always going at it like this," Hikaru insisted, "I didn't hunt you two down just to watch you lip wrestle you know."

"Then why did you come looking for us?" Kaoru asked putting his arm around Haruhi and starting to walk off.

"I came looking for you because I had some down time before my next class and thought you might want to hang out or something. I sure as heck didn't want to come watching you trying to make a baby," said Hikaru as he ran to catch up with the two of them, "But obviously I'm just going to be a third wheel again."

"You're not a third wheel Hikaru," Haruhi tried to assure him.

"Yeah, you're more like a spare," Kaoru teased. Haruhi smacked his chest.

"Still though, I'm starting to feel like I'm just crowding the two of you," Hikaru said, sounding somewhat sad, "And don't tell me you don't feel the same way."

"You know that's not always the case Hikaru," said Haruhi.

"Sure it's not," said Hikaru.

Ever since the three of them started high school, Kaoru and Haruhi had started dating and seemed really happy about it. Haruhi didn't mind walking with Kaoru's arm around her, or kissing him in public like Hikaru had just seen, And Hikaru wouldn't say he wasn't happy for his brother and Haruhi. He really was. He wasn't feeling as attractive towards Haruhi as he used to. Now that she was in college and free of her debt, she was wearing girls' clothes more often. For some reason, seeing her in girls' clothes more often, Hikaru didn't find her as attractive as he used to. He still loved her to death as a friend and enjoyed her company, he just didn't think he'd want to pursue her romantically, like Kaoru had. Plus now that the two were so serious about each other, it seemed that Hikaru was just getting in the way when he came by wanting to hang out.

"Come on Hikaru, like we couldn't function without you," Kaoru said suddenly putting his other arm around his brother, "You're the spirit of the group."

"Yeah right," said Hikaru in disbelief. He shook his brother's arm off of him. "I'm just going to go get a coffee and maybe study some more before my next class. You guys go ahead and showcase your love as much as you want."

"Hikaru, come on, don't be like that," said Haruhi.

"Yeah, how about we have lunch later?" Kaoru suggested.

"Fine, as long as I get to pick," said Hikaru as he started to walk off.

"Deal, see you at the fountain at 12 okay?" Kaoru called out.

"Yeah sure," Hikaru said waving his brother off. He didn't even bother turning to look back as he continuedo n his way.

"He needs a girl, don't you think?" Kaoru asked.

"You keep saying that, and Hikaru has tried dating once or twince but nothing's worked out so far for him," said Haruhi.

"Well, if I know my twin, which I do, I think he's just waiting to find the right person," Koaru said with confidence.

* * *

Hikaru sighed as he stood in line at a coffee vendor, waiting for his turn.

'Having lunch with my brother and his girlfriend. That's the highlight of my life,' he thought bitterly to himself, 'Yay.' He was so lost in his thoughts of self-pity that he didn't seem to be focusing on what he was doing as he walked forward and suddenly felt something both wet and warm spread across his chest.

"Oh I'm sorry!" a funny sounding voice said out of nowhere. Hikaru looked up and the first thing he saw was what he could only describe as an angel's face. However the image was soon wiped away from his mind when the so called angel's face disappeared behind long black hair, or at least just the eyes. The eyes that almost looked purple like Tamaki's as they vanished from sight. The minute the eyes were gone from view, Hikaru finally looked down to see what it was that had splashed all over his chest. There he saw a huge brown stain all over his white shirt.

"Here let me," the funny voice was talking again, "Wait what is that word? Oh yeah help you with that."

"Huh?" Hikaur said finally looking up to see who was the owner of the funny sounding voice. There stood a boy his age who was obviously not Japanese in all black standing before him. He reached behind him and grabbed a bunch of napkins, offering them up to Hikaru.

"Here," he said in his funny sounding voice. It was starting to click with Hikaru that it was British.

"Thanks," said Hikaru as he tried cleaning up the spill on his shirt.

"I'm really sorry about this," said the boy.

"It's okay," Hikaru assured him, "If anything, you've made it look more stylish."

The boy actually giggled at that. "That's one way to look at it," he said.

"Yeah, just next time get watch what you're doing," said Hikaru like it was nothing.

"Sure," said the boy. He turned around and bought himself a new cup of coffee. "Good luck with that new style of yours," he said as he walked off.

"Sure thanks," said Hikaru as he kept trying to wipe down his shirt. Then he suddenly realized that the boy was walking away. "Hey wait!" he found himself calling out, not even sure why. However it was all for not seeing as how the boys was now long gone and out of sight. "Great, get's my shirt all dirty and then just walks off," he muttered to himself. At least it wouldn't be too hard to go change into a new shirt before his next class.

* * *

"How could he just walk off and leave me, huh?" Hikaru was muttering over and over again as he headed towards the fountain to meet up with Kaoru and Haruhi. "I mean, yeah I brushed it off and didn't think it was too big of a deal. But he should have cared enough to not just walk off!"

"Hikaru?" he suddenly heard Haruhi say walking up behind him, "Are you okay?"

"Oh hi Haruhi," said Hikaru, "Yeah I'm fine."

"I see you changed," said Haruhi looking Hikaru up and down over his new outfit.

"Well it wasn't my fault. Some stupid kid with the face of an angel dumped coffee on me," said Hikaru.

"Someone with the face of an angel?" Haruhi said back, sounding confused.

"Hey guys, you still hungry?" Kaoru asked as he came upon Hikaru and Haruhi.

"Oh sure," said Haruhi moving over to Kaoru and letting him put his arm around her.

Kaoru smiled at her before looking at his brother. "Hey Hikaru, did something happen to you?"

"Yeah something happened to me," Hikaru stared to complain again as he and the other two walked onward together. Kaoru and Haruhi followed him as he started complaining about his incident at the coffee stand, subconsciously leading them to a simple cafe on campus. He continued to complain as they paid for their food and took a seat at a table. Kaoru and Haruhi kept listing without saying anything, not sure what to make of Hikaru's complaining. It sounded like he was more mad that the boy walked away then spilling the coffee on him.

"I mean I didn't even get his name!" Hikaru finally exclaimed.

"You say he had British accent and long black hair?" Kaoru asked.

"Yeah that's right," said Hikaru.

"I think I know who you're talking about," said Kaoru.

"You do?" asked Hikaru. He actually sounded eager over the idea.

"Yeah, he's in one of my art classes. His name's Hope Nightingale and you're right, he is from England. He doesn't speak Japanese too well at the moment," said Kaoru.

"Hope Nightingale huh," Hikaru said out loud. Haruhi and Kaoru could see a smile appear on his lips as he said the boy's name.

"Hikaru, you're not going to do something mean to him over the spilled coffee are you?" Haruhi asked.

"What, no," Hikaru insisted, "Why would I? I mean yeah it stained my shirt, but I'm sure he didn't do it on purpose. I don't care about that guy. I don't even know why I care about that guy's name! He's nothing to me. I wouldn't' be surprised if I don't see him or his angle face again!"

"Well then, I guess my peace offering is for nothing," said a familiar voice. All three occupants looked up to see Hope standing near their table holding two cups of coffee in his hand.

"Oh, hi Hope," said Hikaru sheepishly.

"Hi," said Hope, "I saw you sitting here and thoguht I'd try makign amends for spilling the coffee on you. But I guess I need not bother huh?"

"Oh no, that's really nice of you!" said Hikaru quickly taking one of the two cups. "Thank you for this!"

"You're welcome," said Hope, "So does this make us even?"

"Huh?" said Hikaru, "Oh yeah, sure."

"Good, thank you," said Hope as he turned to walk away.

"Oh wait," Hikaru said jumping up, "You don't have to run off so fast!"

"Well I kind of do. I have to get a sketch done for one of my art classes," said Hope.

"Oh really?" said Hikaru, "Sounds interesting."

"It's nothing too special. It's not like it'going to be hung in a museum," said Hope as he started to walk off again.

"But still," Hikaru sputtered as he watched Hope walk off. Both Kaoru and Haruhi looked at each other confused. Hikaru looked at the two of them, as if hoping to get some answers himself. "Did you see that, he just blew us off again!"

"So?" said Haruhi, "It's not like we know him that well or that he knows us that well."

"Still though, why is he always trying to give us the bums rush" Hikaru asked. "I'm going to go talk to him!" He quickly took off the way Hope had gone.

"So what was that all about?" Haruhi asked Kaoru after Hikaru had run off.

"This is going to sound crazy, but even I don't really know for sure what's going on with him," said Kaoru. However, he did looked amused about the whole thing.

Hikaru ran out of the cafe and looked around. He was able to spot Hope easily as the young man headed off towards a grassy area alone. Hikaru followed hastily and soon found Hope sitting down on the ground, and pulling out a sketch pad. Hikaru came up behind him softly and looked over Hope's shoulder to see a beautiful drawing of field itself. Hope was working hard on it, adding more to it with ease. It seemed to catch Hikaru up in a dream like state.

Suddenly Hope turned around. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Oh sorry," said Hikaru, "I was just a bit upset about the way you keep hurrying away from me like you do."

"I didn't think I was being rude. I'm sorry if I was," said Hope.

"Well why are you constantly doing that?" asked Hikaru.

"Well it's not like we're friends or anything I don't even know your name," said Hope.

"Oh right, it's Hikaru, Hikaru Hitachiin," said Hikaru, "My twin brother Kaoru is in one of your art classes."

"I have nothing but art classes here," said Hope, "I don't know f I could remember which class I have your brother is in."

"Really?" said Hikaru.

"Yes really," said Hope.

"Why do I not believe you?" asked Hikaru as he came and actually sat down next to him.

"Because, believe it or not, the world does not revolve around you," said Hope with a smirk.

"What?" said Hikaru, "Oh no, my mom assured me it did when I was little."

Hope chuckled at that comment. "I'm sorry, but I really don't think I would know who your brother was before meeting you," he insisted.

"That's okay, maybe I am looking too much into this," said Hikaru. "Your drawing is really good by the way. I think it's museum quality."

"Thanks, it's not even done yet," said Hope.

"Can I see it when it is done?" asked Hikaru.

"Sure, just don't make me spill coffee on you to get your attention," said Hope.

Hikaru chuckled. "No problem," he said. "So do you like it here in Japan?" Hikaru asked as he stayed where he was watching Hope sketch.

"Yeah, it's really nice here," said Hope.

"I hope this doesn't sound like a personal question but how did you get the name Hope? Isn't it usually a girl's name?" asked Hikaru.

"Well, when I was born, I helped pulled my mother out of a bad place she was in. It made my parents feel like they had hope so they named me that," said Hope.

"Oh I see," said Hikaru, "I guess that was a stupid question huh?"

"No, it's fine," Hope assured him.

"No, I mean both my name and my brother's name can be considered a girl's name too, so," Hikaru tried to explain.

"You're fine," said Hope, "So you ever been to England?"

"Oh yeah, lots of times," said Hikaru, "Even had tea one or twice with the queen herself."

"Oh yeah?" said Hope "You know I'm some kind of distant relative of hers? Like some third cousin or something?"

"Oh yeah?" said Hikaru.

"Yeah, but that's not how my family really got its millions," said Hope, "Let's just say I come from two families big on art works. My father's family has owned one of the biggest museums in the British Isles for years"

"My family has been one of the biggest fashion designers in the worlds for decades too," said Hikaru. The two men kept talking on as Hope worked on his sketch.

After a while Hope finally started to put his art supplies away. "Well it was nice talking to you like this Hikaru. Maybe we can do it again sometimes," he said.

"I'd like that," said Hikaru as he also stood up. "It was nice talking to you."

"You too, see you around," said Hope as he walked off.

"See you around," Hikaru also said. He walked back around, alsmot as if in a dream

"Hikaru, here you are," he barley heard Kaour call out to him. Both he and Haruhi ran over to him, "Where you've been? We were worried about you."

"Oh I was just sitting around, chatting with Hope. He's a good sketch artist," said Hikaru with a big smile.

"I thought you didn't like the guy," said Haruhi.

"What, when did I say that? What's not to like about the guy? I mean he's a real nice guy who has a big art family. The only reason he was acting that way was because he didn't' know me. Once he did, things seemed to ease up between us," said Hikaru.

"Really?" said Kaoru, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I would really like to get to know him better too. You know, I bet he's not dating anyone at the moment. Maybe he and I should try going to one of those single bars once and a while. I bet we could really get hooked up with some great ladies," said Hikaru.

"Uh, I don't think that's a good idea," said Haruhi. She wasn't really looking towards Hikaru as she said that.

"Why not?" Hikaru asked, "It'd be fun plus it'd be a good chance to get to know him better."

"Well I can tell you one thing about him, he's gay," said Haruhi pointing.

He's what?" Hikaru said as he and Kaoru both looked towards the way Haruhi was pointing. There they saw Hope in the arm of a big brute of a boy kissing him casually, similar to the way Kaoru and Haruhi would kiss. "He's really gay?!" said Hikaru sounding shocked.

"Yeah, I think I heard a rumor he was that way, he and this other British student he came to Japan with," said Kaoru.

"Wait, what?" asked Hikaru.

"Yeah I think I've heard that rumor too," said Haruhi, "That guy he's with, his name is Jacob Matters. He's a law student here too like me. I heard a rumor that he practically dragged his boyfriend here when he got accepted in to Ouran University. I didn't realize Hope was his boyfriend."

"They don't look that great to me!" Hikaru suddenly said out of nowhere.

"Where did that come from Hikaru?" Kaoru asked, surprised at his sudden outburst.

"Where did what come from? I'm just staying a fact. They don't look that great together. It looks more like that brute's trying to steal his breath rather than kiss him!" Hikaru declared.

"Okay," said Haruhi, also surprised by Hikaru's statement. She turned and looked back at Hope and Jacob and could see Jacob gripping Hope's arm tight and trying to drag him off. Hope however seemed reluctant to go off with him. He kept trying to protest going off with Jacob to wherever it was he wanted to go. At one point Jacob started to look mad and even tried raising his fist.

"Oh whoa!" Haruhi shouted at the sight. Hikaru and Kaoru both quickly ran over to the two of them.

"Hey, hey, everything okay here?" Kaoru asked as Hikaru approached the two of them.

"This is none of your business," Jacob snapped.

"Well sorry but it looked like things were getting a little heated over here," said Kaoru.

"Everything's fine!" Jacob insisted.

"Yeah we're fine. I just need to get to class," said Hope.

"I thought you said you had half an hour before your next class started," said Jacob sounding mad, "Did you lie to me?"

"No, but I should get going to it. I think it's a little bit more important than what you were thinking we should do," said Hope.

"You heard him, he said let go so he can get to class!" said Hikaru.

"Hikaru, don't get involved in this," said Hope.

"But he should respect you more about this," said Hikaru.

"It's fine," said Hope.

"Yeah, I guess it's fine," said Jacob letting go of Hope's arm, "We can try this again later."

"We'll see," said Hope as he hurried off.

"It's really none of your stupid twins' concern got it!" Jacob made sure to say before walking off himself in a different direction.

"What a creep," said Hikaru.

"Yeah," Kaoru agreed.

"I think I'm going to go see if Hope's okay," said Hikaru. He hurried off before Kaoru could say anything.

Huh?" said Kaoru confused.

"Kaoru, where's Hikaru going?" asked Haruhi running up to him.

"He says he going to go check in on Hope for some reason," said Kaoru.

"Really, why?" Haruhi asked.

* * *

"I'm not sure, but I have a theory or two," said Koaru looking amused.

"Hey Hope wait up!" Hikaru shouted as he ran after Hope.

"Oh hey Hikaru," said Hope as Hikaru caught up to him.

"Is everything okay with you and your boyfriend?" Hikaru asked.

"Well I don't know," Hope confessed, "Lately it seems that Jacob has been having his obsession with having sex with me in some somewhat secluded location like behind a dumpster or in a back ally or something."

"Really why?" asked Hikaru.

"I don't know," said Hope, "All I know for sure is that he's been trying really hard to get me to do something like that. Frankly, I think it's disturbing."

"Yeah it does seem kind of wrong. But if you hate it so much, why don't you just dump him?" asked Hikaru.

"Because he begged me to come to Japan with him. It'd be be kind of redundant if travel half way around the world for a guy only to dump him the minute we get here," said Hope.

"Oh don't look at it that way," said Hikaru, "I mean do you like being here?"

"Oh yeah, Japan's an amazing place and so is Ouran general," said Hope.

"Would you have come here on your own if you had know about it before hand?" asked Hikaru.

"Possibly," said Hope, "I do like it here. The only think I really don't like is Jacob's aggressive nature and this obsession in having sex behind a dumpster."

"You mean he's obsessive in other ways?" asked Hikaru.

"Yeah," Hope admitted, "He's become a real pill lately."

"It sounds like you could use a little break," said Hikaru, "I was going to ask you out for a night of picking up chicks. However since you're not really into that sort of thing, wold you like to just go out for a night of fun?"

Hope thought about it for a moment. "You know what, sure, let's do that. It might be nice to have a night out just for fun that doesn't have the intention of having sex in some random place. That's usually what any kind of date I've been having with Jacob lately seems to be going."

"I promise you, no sex will happen tonight," Hikaur swore crossing his heart.

Hope chuckled, "Thanks Hikaru," he said.

"Would you mind if I asked my brother and his girlfriend to come along?" Hikaru asked.

"Sure why not? A group night out might be even funner. Jacob doesn't seem to like those too much anymore," said Hope.

"Great, we can meet up here at say 6?" Hikaur asked.

"Sure, let's do that," said Hope with a smile.

* * *

That evening at 6, Hikaru, Kaoru and Haruhi all stood in the middle of campus waiting for Hope.

"Is he known for being late?" Hikaru asked as he paced around.

"It's just barely six Hikaru, calm down," said Haruhi.

"Something tells me Hikaru's not the type that calms down easily," said Hope suddnely appearing in a nice black suite and blue tie.

"Wow, Hope, you look great," said Hikaru.

"Thanks," said Hope, "So should we go?"

"Yeah let's get going!" said Kaoru excited, "It's really nice having a fourth person in our group now."

"Yeah it is," said Hikaru, "No more me being the third wheel."

"That wasn't the only reason you asked me out tonight was it Hikaru?" Hope asked.

"No, god no! I wanted to ask you out before hand remember!" Hikaru insisted.

"Okay then," said Hope. He smirked as he spoke.

"I'm really starting to like this guy," said Kaoru.

* * *

"So Hope are you having a good time?" Hikaru asked after a while as the four hung out in a club

"Yeah, this is a cool club!" said Hope.

"It should be, considering how much expensive it is to get in if you don't know the owners," muttered Haruhi.

"Hey you like coming here," said Kaoru stealing a kiss from her. Just then a slow song started to play. "Oh Haruhi, we got to dance to this!" Kaoru insisted, grabbing Haruhi's hand and dragging her off. Both Hikaru and Hope watched the two head to the dance floor and start to dance. As the two watched the couple dance together, Kaoru, holding Haruhi close, Hikaru heard Hope give off a little sigh.

"Hope are you okay?" he asked.

"I remember when Jacob was into slow dancing like that," said Hope, "we used to be able to dance all the time, just because we wanted to. Now a days, he only does it was an excuse to try and get me in the sack."

"Oh I see," said Hikaru, "Well I use to dance with Kaoru a lot. Would you like to dance with me?"

Hope turned and looked at him. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah, sure, why not?" asked Hikaru.

"alright then," said Hope. The two moved towards the dance floor and both started dancing around like any ordinary couple.

* * *

"Oh my gosh," Haruhi suddenly heard Kaoru say as they danced.

"What?" asked Haruhi turning around to see Hikaru and Hope dancing , "Oh wow They look cute together."

"Don't they?" said Kaoru beeming.

"Kaoru, do you think it's possible that Hikaru likes Hope in that way?" Haruhi asked.

"You know, I'm starting to believe so," said Kaoru with pride.

* * *

"Hey guys, I'm going to take Haruhi home on my won. You understand right?" Kaoru said as the group got ready to leave the club.

"Oh, sure," said Hikaru with a wink.

"We understand," said Hope also smirking.

"It's not going to happen," said Haruhi as she and Kaoru headed off in their other direction.

"We'll see," said Kaoru slyly, "In either case at least now Hikaru and Hope will have some time to themselves."

"That's true," Haruhi agreed.

"Should we call for a cab?" Hikaru asked looking around.

"It's not too far from my place," said Hope, "We can just walk."

"Oh, sure," said Hikaru.

The two walked on together at first not saying anything.

"So, do you and Jacob live together?" Hikaru asked after a while.

"No, not really," said Hope, "One of the conditions my mother had for me moving out here with Jacob was that we not live together at first so that way we don't get distracted with our studies."

"Oh I see," said Hikaru, "So are your paretns okay with you being gay?"

"Yeah they're okay with it, more or less," sad Hope, "The only big problem they have is that my mother's worried she won't be a grandmother now."

"Oh well, you know there are ways for gay couples to have children if they so wish," said Hikaru.

"I guess," said Hope, "But I'm too worried about that right now."

The two kept walking onward until they arrived at one of the campus dorms. Both stopped and looked at each other.

"So , I had a real nice time tonight," Hope said first.

"Me too," said Hikaru, "we should do this again, as friend."

"Of course," said Hope.

"Hope?" the two suddenly heard a deep booming voice,

"Jacob?" said Hope turning towards the shadows where Jacob emerged holding flowers.

"What are you doing out here?" Jacob asked, "And with him?" He sneered at Hikaru.

"We were just having a night out as friends," Hope tried to explain.

"Yeah, as friends," said Hikaru.

"Really?" said Jacob not sounding like he was convinced.

"Yeah, but I should go. I have an early class!" Hope said running into his building, "Thanks again for a night out Hikaru."

"Yeah, sure," said Hikaru. Suddenly he felt something grabbing at his shirt.

"Listen here dork!" Jacob threatened, "I don't know what you're up to, but you better stay away from my boyfriend from now got it! I don't care if you're gay or straight, just stay away from him! I don't like you and I don't like you getting close to Hope! So stay away from him!" He shoved Hikaru away before heading off on his own.

Hikaru stood up and brushed himself off. He sneered at Jacob as he walked off.

"No one tells me what to do, ass hole!" he muttered, "If I want to be around Hope I will, whether you like or not!"


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANYWAY, SHAPE, OR FORM

Dedicated to Hikaru Grim as one of my six thank you stories

Warning : Story is a Yaoi story, as with all Yaoi stories, don't like, don't read

Hikaru kept thinking about what Jacob had said to him about staying away from Hope. The thought of the brute just going on like that made his blood boil. Then again, the idea of Hope also got his blood boiling, in a different way. His pale face, purple eyes and long black hair kept popping into his mind as he made his way to his and Kaoru's shared apartment just off campus.

"Hey Kaoru, you here?" he called out as he came into the apartment. There was no resonse and Hikaru could see his room door was wide open.

'Must be at Haruhi's,' he thought as he made his way to his own room. He flopped down onto the bed and looked up towards the ceiling, lost in thought about Hope. What was it about this boy that made him want to pleasure himself? He'd never had these kind of feelings or urges over anyone else, not even Kaoru or Haruhi. 'Oh Hope, what have you done to me?' he thought.

* * *

The next day as Hikaru walked around campus, heading his way towards his class, he saw Kaoru and Haruhi walking together with Kaoru's arm around her.

"Hey you two, spend the night together I see," he teased as he walked up to them.

"Yeah, luckily for Kaoru, Dad was out of town," said Haruhi.

"Like that ever stopped us before," said Kaoru in a teasing tone, kissing her cheek. Haruhi pushed his face away in a playful tone.

"I got to get to class. I'll see you later," she said giving Kaoru a kiss. "I'll see you later too Hikaru," she also made sure to say before heading off.

The minute she was gone, Kaoru walked right up to his brother with a smirk on his face. "So," he mocked, "Did anything happened with you and Hope after we left you two alone?"

"Not really, we just walked back to his dorm, talking and making plans to hang out together some other time," said Hikaru.

"Hey nothing wrong with that," said Kaoru, "I got to say I think you stole the prize of most cute couple last night at the club when you two were dancing."

"Cutest couple?" said Hikaru, "You got be kidding me. We're not a couple."

"Still, didn't mean you two didn't look cute together," Kaoru pointed out.

"What are you saying Kaoru? Are you saying I'm gay too?" Hikaru asked, "I mean I know we were always doing that brotherly love act back in the host club, but that was all an act for the customers. It's not like we ever acted on any of those so called desires or anything."

"I don't know," Kaoru said calmly, "I only know what I see and what see is that you really like this boy Hope. If you are gay, fine. I think Hope is a great guy and I like to think you two would be happy together. If not him, then someone else. If you're not that's fine too. I still think you and Hope could be good friends. He's still a great guy who doesn't seem to mind hanging out with us."

"You think?" said Hikaru, "Well what do you think Mom or Dad would feel if I was in fact gay?"

"Oh come on, you know Mom and Dad. They wouldn't have a problem with it, especially Mom. Hello she works in the world of fashion, which means she works with plenty of gay people. We've met a lot of them and a lot more are some of her best friends. and if Mom can't stand the idea of her son being gay, she's not the woman we've know and loved. Same goes with Dad, If he cant accept you then he's no father of ours," Kaoru insisted.

"I guess," said Hikaru, "This is crazy though. I don't know what to think about all of this."

Kaoru patted his brother's shoulder. "Don't worry, you'll figure it out, you're smart. And no matter what happens, I'll support you. You're my brother and I'll always love you no matter what you are," he assured his brother.

"Thanks Kaoru," said Hikaru.

"Hey Hikaru," the two suddenly heard the sound of Hope's voice calling out. Both twins turned and saw him running towards them fast.

"I'll give you two a minute how about," Kaoru said as he hurried away.

"Huh?" said Hikaru right as Hope ran up to him. He paused a moment to catch his breath.

"Hey," he said, "I heard that Jacob told you not to hang out around me anymore last night after I went into my dorm."

"Yeah, the brute did say somethign along that line," said Hikaru.

Hope shook his head in frustration. "Well don't worry about him okay? He's not the boss of me. If you want to hang out with me,that's fine. I like being around you."

"That's actually what I was thinking. I wasn't going to let him tell me if I can't hang out with you or not. The only one that can tell me that is you," said Hikaru.

"Good to know, because I really do like hanging out with you Hikaru," said Hope. "I was actually going to ask if you wanted to hang out like we did yesterday while I did my sketches over there in the field during lunch."

"Sure I'd love to," said Hikaru, "I'll even bring the lunch."

"Great, I'll just meet you at the field in and around 12," said Hope.

"Sure, see you then," said Hikaru.

* * *

"Hey Hikaru, are you going to have lunch with us today?" Haruhi asked Hikaru when she saw him later that day near one of the campus's cafes.

"Uh no, actually I'm buying lunch for Hope and me and we're going to hang out in the field while he works on his sketch," said Hikaru.

"Oh, oh really?" said Haruhi, that sounds nice."

"Thanks," said Hikaru, "Hey Haruhi, you're dad's gay right?"

"Well technically he's bi, he just chose to prefers the company of men after Mom died," Haruhi explained.

"Right, well when did he really know he swung that way?" asked Hikaru.

Haruhi shrugged her shoulders. "I never really asked," she said, "But from what I've seen, with some of the men he's dated or just made friends with, everyone sort of finds out on their own. There's no like special switch or a point in everyone's life where they realize it. Everyone just figures it out on their own when they're ready."

Hikaru nodded, "Thanks," he said.

"Are you okay Hikaru? Are you questioning yourself?" Haruhi asked.

"I'd be lying if I said I wasn't, ever sine I met Hope," Hikaru confessed.

"Well, no matter what you're still you. I know you'll figure it out for yourself in time okay?" Haruhi said patting her shoulder.

"Thanks, I should go though. I don't want to keep Hope waiting," said Hikaru.

"Good luck," Haruhi called out.

When Hikaru got to the field, he found Hope already there setting up his equipment. "Sorry I'm late," he apologized as he sat down net to him.

"You're not that late. I just got here myself," said Hope.

"I brought lunch," Hikaru said holding up the two bags he brought.

"Sweet, thanks, I'm starving," said Hope. He and Hikaru sat together eating while Hope worked on his sketch some more, all the while the two talked and enjoyed each other's company.

"This is fun," said Hikaru once they were done with their lunch.

"Yeah, do you want to do this tomorrow?" Hope asked.

"I'd love to!" said Hikaru, "This could almost be our thing."

"I'd like that," said Hope. "I used to be able to do things like this with Jacob, until he...,"

"Let me guess, tried using as a means to get you in the sack?" Hikaru asked.

"You got it," said Hope annoyed.

* * *

As the two made their back towards campus, they happen to come across Jacob walking around. He stopped in his tracks when he saw the tow of them together.

"What are you two doing?" he demanded to know.

"We were just having lunch Jacob, nothing more," said Hope.

"I thought I made myself perfectly clear that you were to not hang around my boyfriend anymore!" Jacob said to Hikaru.

"Well no offence or anything, but you're boyfriend is the only one that can make that choice," Hikaru snapped back.

"He's right Jacob," said Hope, "You don't control who I do, and who I don't hang out with!"

Jacob looked stunned at Hope outburst. "Fine, be that way, even though I thought you followed me here because you loved me," he said before walking off.

"Don't listen to him," said Hope, "He just needs to calm down."

"Sure, but in my book, only creep would dare say something like that just to get what they want," said Hikaru.

"Don't worry about it," said Hope, "So see you tomorrow for lunch?"

"You got it," said Hikaru.

* * *

As time went on, having lunch together in the field really did become Hikaru and Hope's thing. They sit on the grass eating and talking each day while Hope worked on his sketches. It was a happy time for the two of them. Sometimes they would get so wrapped up in their conversations, that Hope would forget to even work on his drawing. Of course it wasn't all that glamorous. It seemed that the two were getting some questionable, if not dirty looks from some of their fellow classmates whenever they were heading off for lunch or coming back from it. Worse yet was clearly angry looks they would get from Jacob anytime they happen to see the two of them together. He'd even try threatening Hikaru once or twice to stay away from Hope again. However no one would take his treat seriously. The two of them were happy getting to spend time with each other and to them, that was all that mattered.

* * *

Then one day when Hikaru showed up at his and Hope's usual spot, Hope wasn't there. It struck him as odd since usually Hope beat him to their lunch spot. He decided to not let it bother him and just set up lunch for the two of them as usual. He waited a while but still there was no sign of Hope anywhere. Finally he decided to go looking for him. He raced back to campus as fast as he could, looking around for him.

"Hey Hikaru," he heard Kaoru calling out to him. He turned and saw both him and Haruhi coming out of a cafe together, "Aren't you supposed to be having lunch with Hope?"

"I was but he didn't show up. You two haven't seen him have you?" Hikaru asked.

"No afraid we haven't," said Haruhi. "But we can help you look for him. Maybe he got caught up in one of his classes or something."

"Yeah," said Hikaru.

"Let's just spread out and look for him. I'm sure he's around here somewhere," said Kaoru. Hikaru and Haruhi both nodded and the three quickly scattered to try and find Hope.

* * *

Hikaru walked around the art division of the campus trying to see if he could find some sort of sign of Hope.

"Excuse me," he finally asked a random student, "Do you know Hope Nightingale?"

"Yeah," said the studen.

"Have you seen him around?" asked Hikaru.

"No, not recently. Although I did see his boyfriend earlier so maybe he's with him," said the student before walking off.

"Boyfriend?" said Hikaru. The thought sent shivers down his spine as he immediately headed towards some of the back areas of the dorms and dumpsters. He looked around franticly until he started to hear Hope's voice in a the sound of desperation.

"Jacob, no!"

Hikaru quickly followed his voice until he happened to come across behind a dumpster where he saw Jacob holding Hope close and burying his face in Hope's neck. All the while Hope had the most unpleasant look on his face as he tried to push Jacob away from him.

"We are doing this, whether you like it or not!" Jacob said as fought to maintain his grip on Hope. Hikaru felt a rage he had never felt before surge through his body as he suddenly started to run at Jacob with all his might and pound the brute's neck with his fist.

"Let him go you creep!" he shouted as he pounded at the guy. Jacob looked up in time to get socked in the face by one of Hikaru's blows. In a bit of fury, he swung his own arm out and knocked Hikaru down to the ground hard.

"This is none of your concern you god-damn asshole!" he shouted as he advanced towards Hikaru.

"Don't you hurt him Jacob!" Hope shouted.

"Shut-up!" Jacob snapped back at him as he grabbed at Hikaru's shirt, "I'm finally going to make it so you really do stay away from Hope!" Hikaru closed his eyes, preparing for the blow Jacob was about to give when suddenly he heard a loud smack himself and felt the grip of his shirt loosen. He opened his eyes and saw Mori now in front of him with Hunny standing next to Jacob laying on the ground with a bloody nose.

"You should know better then to mess with one my friends!" said Hunny sternly.

"Mori, Hunny?" said Hikaru in shock.

"Are you okay Hika-Chan?" Hunny asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, but what are you two doing here?" asked Hikaru.

"We ran into Haru-Chan who was looking for your new boyfriend so we decided to help," Hunny explained.

"Hikaru, are you sure you're okay?" Hope asked moving over to him.

"Are you the one that Kao-Chan's been bragging about?" Hunny asked eagerly.

"Huh?" Hope asked confused.

They were distracted by the sound of Jacob's moans.

"You're more worried about him than you are about me? Did you not see what that little midget did to me?!" he asked as he tried to sit up.

"I could have done a lot worse!" Hunny threatened.

"Yeah," added Mori.

"Also he wasn't the one that tried to rape me just now!" Hope snarled.

"That's it, we're over!" Jacob shouted as he managed to stand up. "I wish I never have to see your dumb ugly face again!" And with that, he staggered away. Hikaru looked up at Hope who looked like he wanted to cry.

"Are you okay Hope?" he asked.

"Yeah I'm," Hope said, even though his voice was trembling as he said it. Hikaru stood up and gently took his hand.

"Here, let me walk you back to your dorm. It sounds like you could use some time off to relax," he said.

"Sure, thanks," said Hope. He gripped Hikaru's hand tight as the two walked off.

"Thanks for the help Mori and Hunny," Hikaru made sure to call out before they left.

"No problem," said Hunny, "It was nice getting to meet you too Hope-Chan. I hope we can get to know you better some other time."

"Sure," said Hope. He looked at Hikaru. "Are they realy friends of yorus?"

"Oh yeah, from back in high school," said Hikaru.

Soon the two arrived at Hope's dorm room. Hikaru looked around at the small looking apartment. It was mostly well kept with the exception of dozens of different sketches scattered around. Hope was quick to run around and gather them up.

"Sorry for the mess, I'm not use to having company. I don't even like Jacob over since he's," Hope had to stop in mid sentence as he thought about his now ex-boyfriend.

"It's okay," Hikaru assured him, "And don't think too much about what's his name. He's out of your life now remember?"

"Yeah," Hope said softly as he continued to gather up his art work. Hikaru wondered around and looked at one of the ones Hope hadn't managed to gather up yet. One managed to catch his eye. It looked like a drawing of him.

Before he could get a better look at it, Hope snatched it up. He looked at Hikaru seriously. "Sorry," he said before tucking i into a folder with all of his other drawings.

"Was that supposed to be me?" Hikaru asked.

"Maybe," Hope replied as he put the whole folder away in a file draw.

"It was nice," said Hikaru.

There was an awkward pause between the two of them. "Thanks," Hope finally said softly. "Would you like some tea? I have some English tea and Japanese tea." He moved towards his kitchen and rummaged through his cupboards. Hikaru came up behind him and put his hand over his.

"Why don't you let me make the tea? You've had a rough day," he said. For some reason, he felt a chill going through his body as he held Hope the way he was.

Hope seemed to be flinching at his touch as well. "No, it's okay I'll make it," he insisted.

"Are you sure? I mean I'm sure I can make it," Hikaru also insisted.

Hope turned around to look at him. "Do you even know how to make British tea?" he asked.

"What kind of question is that?" asked Hikaru with a smirk. Hope smirked back at him.

"Well, can you?" he teased.

"Can you make Japanese tea?" Hikaru taunted back.

"Please, I can do it no problem," said Hope.

"And I can make British tea no problem!" Hikaru responded as he leaned in closer to Hope. "You try making Japanese tea and I make British tea and we see who can do it better."

"Deal," said Hope. He showed Hikaru where his equipment was and the two got started making their tea. Soon they each had their drinks made and the two sat down on the couch to try the two of them.

"Okay, we'll drink on the count of three," Hikaru. The two stared to to count down.

"1, 2, 3...," each took a sip from their cups and both responded with, "Mmm."

"This is pretty good," said Hikaru.

"So's yours," Hope said.

"This is nice too huh?" Hikaru mentioned as they kept drinking their tea.

"Yeah, it kind of is," said Hope.

"Do you think this could be another thing we do?" asked Hikaru softly, "Sit around and drink tea together?"

"I'd like that," Hope said, "It'd be nice to have someone I can relax with like this and enjoy some tea. At least, do it without the pretense of well you know...,"

"Forget about him," said Hikaru. He casually put his arm around Hope. "You're not with him anymore. You have me now."

"What do you mean I have you?" Hope asked looking up at Hikaru.

"I mean, you don't have to worry about a guy just using you for sex. You have a guy who just like being with you, regardless if you have sex or not," Hikaru said looking deep into Hope's eyes. He leaned in closer and softly kissed his lips. It was quick but he started kissing Hope again, and again. Hope didn't resist him and returned the kiss back. The two kissed for who knows how long. They didn't seem to care. Time just froze all around him. At least until Hikaru got a little bolder and put his hand on Hope's neck to help support him. At his sudden touch, Hope pulled away.

"What's wrong?" Hikar asked confused.

"I think you should go," was all Hope would say as he looked away.

"What?" said Hikaru.

"Just go," said Hope. He quickly stood up and picked up the mugs, carrying them to the kitchen.

"You really want me to leave?" asked Hikaru.

"Please," Hope begged without turning to look back at him.

Hikaru gave a off a sigh. "Fine," he said. He got up and headed to the door.  
I supposed this means we're not doing lunch tomorrow?" he asked before he left.

'It might be best we don't," said Hope.

"I see," said Hikaru. He unintentionally slammed the door loudly as he left.

* * *

The next day, Hikaru found himself walking around in a daze as he wondered around campus. He wasn't even really trying to get to his first class.

"Hikaru!" he suddenly heard someone call out to him. He looked up and saw Tamaki running to him fast. Kyoya was close behind him looking annoyed.

"What is it Boss?" he asked, annoyed himself.

"When were going to tell us you had a new boyfriend?" asked Tamaki, "Or that you were gay?! I thought we were your friends!"

"Boss, please, I don't want to deal with this at the moment," said Hikaru, "And for the record I just sort of figured out for myself I'm that way."

"Um, am I correct in assuming something has happen between the two of you?" Kyoya asked.

"I guess," was Hikaru would say before he walked away.

"I wonder what that was all about," said Tamaki.

"Well maybe Kaoru can give us some insight," Kyoya suggested.

"Good idea!" said Tamaki. He ran off towards the art section followed by Kyoya again. They found Kaoru about to go into one of the art buildings. "Kaoru, Kaoru!" he called out.

"Boss, what's wrong? Is it important? I do have to get to class," said Kaoru.

"Do you know if something happened between Hikaru and his new boyfriend?" Tamaki asked.

"What are you talking about?" asked Kaoru.

"You mean you don't know? Your brother seems quite upset about something," said Kyoya.

"Well I haven't seen him since yesterday," said Kaoru, "After Mori and Hunny assured me he and Hope were okay, I just hung out with Haruhi for the rest of the day and spent the night with her."

"Well it would appear as if though something has happened between him and this so called boyfriend," said Kyoya.

"What?" said Kaoru. He looked around and saw Hope heading his way. He looked depressed himself. "Hope, Hope!"he called out.

Hope looked up at the sound of his name. "Oh hi Kaoru," he said softly.

"Hope is everything okay? Did something happen between you and Hikaru?" Kaoru asked.

At that Hope lowered his eyes and tears could be seen coming down his eyes. "He kissed me," he said sadly.

"Did use agression as he kissed you?" Kyoya asked.

"No, it was nice," Hope insisted, "It's just that, " he had to take a deep breath before he finished, "I just, the thing is, I didn't want Hikaru to be my rebound guy!"

"Your rebound guy?" Tamaki said.

Hope nodded, "I had just broken up with Jacob. No matter how you look at it, any guy I got together with now would be a rebound guy! And I don't want that to be Hikaru! I really like him! If I were to be with him, I'd want it to be real! That's why I asked him to leave. I don't want things to get bad between us. If you see your brother, please tell him I'm sorry!" he said before running into the building.

"Wow," said Kaoru.

"We got to do something about this!" Tamaki insisted.

"Boss," said Kaoru, "Not now okay. I think this is something that for now, Hikaru and Hope need to work out for themselves."

"You maybe right," said Kyoya.

As the weeks dragged on, both Hikaru and Hope seemed to be walking around with a cloud over their heads. Whenever they would happen to come across each other, they would share a quick gaze before going their separate ways.

* * *

"I don't know how much more of this I can take!" Kaoru finally said one day when he saw his brother and Hope walking past each other. "They want to be together! You can see it!"

Haruhi also studied the two as they past each other, each doing their best not to look at one another. "You know, this may sound crazy, but maybe it 's time to let Tamaki lose on them," she said.

"You think we should let the boss handle this?" Kaoru asked, not sure if he heard her right.

"Well, do you have a better idea?" Haruhi asked.

* * *

Hope sighed to himself as he looked at his cup of coffee, remembering the way he had first met Hikaru.

"Excuse me Hope sir," he suddenly heard a voice say behind him. Hope twirled around to see Tamaki.

"Who are you and what do you want?" he asked.

"Oh sorry, I'm a friend of Hikaru's, Tamaki Suoh. We met once before," said Tamaki.

"Oh yeah, now I remeber you," said Hope, "What do you want?"

"I was just wondering how you were doing," said Tamaki, "I noticed that you and Hikaru aren't hanging out as much."

"Yeah," said Hope sad, "I, I just want to do what's right."

"But what if, the right thing is just accepting your feelings for Hikaru and being with him? I can understand why you were avoiding such a thing at first but, it's been a while. If you're really feel ready to be with Hikaru, I think it might be time to embrace your feelings for him and just go for it," said Tamaki.

"But I don't want him to," Hope tried to protest.

"And you haven't," Tamaki kept insisting, "But if you keep avoiding it, you may lose him."

Hope thought about it for a moment. "Maybe you're right," he said, "Thanks Tamaki." He quickly took off while Tamaki smiled with pride.

"Hikaru," Hope shouted as he ran around looking for him, "Hikaru!" He ran around mad until he happen to come across Hikaru sitting by the fountain looking upset. Hope ran towards him fast. "Hikaru!" He kept shouting.

"Huh?" asked Hikaru as he looked up to the sound of his name. He could see Hope running to him.

"Hikaru!" Hope shouted again, only to accidently tripped and crashed into Hikaru, knocking the both of them into fountain.

"Ah," both moaned.

* * *

"Sorry," Hope said as the two sat in a locker room drying off and changing.

"It's okay," said Hikaru, "So, now that all the excitement has calm down, what did you need."

"I was, wondering if you'd be interested in trying again," Hope said cautiously.

"Try again?" Hikaru asked.

"You know, being together," said Hope.

"Why now all of a sudden?" asked Hikaru.

"Because, before I was afraid of being your rebound guy," Hope admitted, "That day we kissed I had just been dumped. I didn't want to just use you to ease the pain. But now that I've had the chance to rally get over him, I think, I think I'd like to try being with you."

Hikaru was quiet for a moment. "And what make you think I would want to be you now?" he asked after a while.

"Hikaru, please, I really like you. I only turn you away that day because I didn't want to hurt you," Hope insisted.

"Sorry," Hikaru said, trying to sound bold, "But it's going to take a lot more than that to convince me you're serious about this."

Hope took a deep breath before he walked over and stood in front of Hikaru looking serious. "You really think I'm not serious? he asked.

Next thing Hikaru knew, Hope was kneeling down in front of him and a strange, enjoyable sensation was running through his body.

* * *

"Mmm," Hikaru moaned in satisfaction as he laid in Hope's bed looking up with a smile on his face. He looked over at the feel of an arm being draped across his chest and saw Hope next to him, smiling as well.

"Hey," he whispered.

"Hey," Hikaru whispered back. He shifted until he managed to kiss Hope on the forehead, "That was great."

"Yeah, you did pretty well for your first time," said Hope.

"You didn't mind being on the bottom did you?" Hikaru asked.

"God know, you did just fine," said Hope as he sat up. Hikaru sat up too.

"Good," he said, kissing Hope's neck. "I love you. I really think I'm in love with you."

"I feel the same way," said Hope, wrapping his arms around Hikaru, "Do you think we'll be together forever?"

"I'm willing to give it try!" said Hikaru.

* * *

"How's the drawing?" Hikaru asked as he laid down on blanket next to Hope drew.

"I'd do better if Sheridan and Kaoru wouldn't keep being so distracting," said Hope. Hikaru looked forward where his and Hope's adopted son and daughter were running around playing. Suddenly they both saw Sheridan pull at Kaoru's hair.

"Daddies, Daddies!" Kaoru shouted as she ran back over to the two of them" Daddies did you see what Sheridan just did!"

"Sheridan, what have we said about pulling your sister's hair?!' Hope scolded.

"I was just playing," said Sheridan as he ran over to his fathers and sister as well.

"Still," said Hope.

"Hey don't we have to go to your parents's place for that send off dinner?" Hikaru asked looking at his watch.

"Oh yeah," said Hope, "Mum does like giving us a send off before we head back to Japan doesn't she?"

"It's only because she hates seeing her grandkids leaving her," said Hikaru as he started to gather up their things.

"True," said Hope. He chuckled to himself. "I still remember the reaction we got when we told her she was getting grandkids. Oh, I don't think she'd ever stop smiling."

"Are we going to see Uncle Kaoru and Aunt Haruhi when we get back to Japan?" Kaoru asked as the family headed to the car.

"Yeah, they're going to meet us at the airport," said Hikaru, "Along with your cousins."

"Daddy, are we ever going to just live in Japan?" Sheridan asked, "because I don't know where I like living better, here or there."

"I don't know honey," said Hikaru, "Maybe when you and your sister get older we'll figure it out. For now, let's just be happy we can go between England and Japan and see all of our family. Right Hope?"

"Yeah," said Hope squeezing Hikaru's hand. "Thanks to you of course Hikaru. I think our family is really happy."

"Well making my family happy keeps me happy," said Hikaru.

"Thank you Hikaru," said Hope.


End file.
